


A simple compensation

by AlexZorlok



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: Filling these stupid papers for Lvellie is the last thing Allen wants to do, at least until Link promises him a little something in return.





	A simple compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on October 9, 2016, as a way of getting my friend into pieshipping.

The lightning in the room is dim. It's dark outside, and you can hear the wind raging behind the Order's walls; it seems that the weather won't be quiet tonight. But it's quite cozy and calm inside those walls, and there is only so much as the pen swinging against the paper that makes noise. Link is leaning above a pile of documents, carefully writing down each important word. Timcanpy is sleeping on top of his head, its tail around the man's braid. As Link finishes inking his last dot, he lifts his head to look at Allen, who's sitting across the table from him. Allen stares down on the paper for a long time, silent, then takes a deep sigh and puts his head down on top of it.

“Walker?”

“Li-ink,” Allen’s voice comes out unintelligible in response, muted by the table’s wooden surface, “I’m tired.”

“It’s just a single report,” Link reminds him, “We can go to sleep once you are done.”

Allen scoffs, murmuring under his breath something that Link can’t quite make out. He has to lean closer to hear him, but, the moment he does, Allen lifts his head back up, looking him right in the yes.

“I’m soo sick of all this!” he lets out, then falls back into his chair, gazing unenthusiastically onto the ceiling. “Lvellie can go choke with all these reports,” he says the last bit with his head aside, but Link hears him anyway.

He makes a deep sigh. He’s tired, too, but that was never a point. Timcanpy, awoken by either the sound of conversation or by Link switching his position in the chair, flies over to Allen’s head instead, and the boy gives the golem a grateful smile.

“...I could bake you something? A couple of cakes,” Link offers, after awhile, “I don’t think chef Jerry would mind if I do it for you. So… what do you say to a night-time snack after you’re done with your work?”

Allen seems to consider, responding with a thoughtful hum, but he doesn’t say anything further than that. Timcanpy is restlessly floating above his head, as if waiting for the response, too— for all Link knows, he could also be hungry. But words of agreement don’t come, and he has to furrow his eyebrows in surprise. Well, if none of the snack promises take Allen this time, then…

“Then what about...” Link can’t help but turn his head away, avoiding looking at Allen and with that hoping that the boy won’t see a blush spreading across his face, “a kiss?” it sounds so weird when he says it out loud that he has to shake his head in frustration, still not meeting Allen’s eyes, “ _ Maybe _ , after those cakes—”

Allen is staring at him, eyes slightly wider than usual, for a good moment. Then he chuckles, a slight pink covering his own cheeks too. The smile on his face screams victory as he’s leaning forward.

He did, after all, finish that single report quite a while ago.


End file.
